Changelings of Harmony
by Carolinasandstorm94
Summary: The Changeling Queen is dying and has only one last hope to not only save her hive, but to prevent all out war.
1. Change of View

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery..

It was a quiet day around Canterlot and everything seemed normal, actually, it seemed TOO normal. In the time since Tirek's defeat, there haven't been any monsters trying to destroy the royal town, Ponyville, or even the Chrystal Kingdom so the Elements of Harmony really didn't have that much exciting stuff to do anymore. It seemed like Equestria was finally going to be in a time of peace so the Elements decided to take a day to spend it with Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance and Prince Shining Armour. Even Twilight's and Shining's parents, Twilight Velvet and Night Light, as well as every member of each Element's family were there and they were all engaging in nothing more then small chat while taking a break for lunch. Halfway through, their conversations were interrupted by a flash of green fire that chilled them to the bone, and standing before them was Queen Chrysalis, making them take a defensive stance.

"You got some nerve showing up here..." Luna and Celestia said with a growl.

"Not to mention what you did to me and my wife..." Shining said getting in the front of the group and his horn glowing a deep blue.

"Ready to kick her flank again girls?" Twilight asked her friends as their Elements showed up on them and they prepared to use the stone spell they used on Discord.

Chrysalis then did something that made them pause, she got down in a bow. "Princess Luna, and Princess Celestia, I actually come to you in peace this time. I swear not only on the First Queen of the Changelings but also your parents names that I just want to talk..." She said but they all noticed something off about her tone, it was dry and raspy with a bit of a cough behind it.

"Why should we believe that?" Cadance asked clearly still not convinced.

"Because she is telling the truth everypony..." Applejack said causing the others to stare at her, briefly considering that she had been replaced with a changeling but that was thrown due to all the conversations about her life as a little foal mear moments ago.

"Fine...we'll listen...but it better be quick and to the point." Celestia said as the others dropped their defenses slightly but still remained apprehensive.

"Thank you all..." Chrysalis said before getting in a violent coughing fit, and she could actually feel pity start to roll off in waves from the ponies. "Now the reason I came to speak is-"

"You're dying aren't you Queen Chrysalis.." Fluttershy said speaking up in a soft, but firm, tone that made all eyes fall on her and the room fell dead silent, Chrysalis sharing the others look of surprise.

"That is correct Fluttershy...I am.." She said finally gathering her words back up. "Although I am not surprised you knew considering the fact you saved the life of one of my drones, for that, even in death, I will be forever thankful. As a return of gratitude, any of your animal friends that have come near the hive I made sure they got back to you safely, with corporal punishment being given to any idiot that dares to think of it as their next meal." She took a few steps forward and a piece of her chitin fell to the floor, hamming home her claim as a drone appeared out of nowhere next to Fluttershy, making her squeal in shock but she recognized it as the drone she saved before petting its head.

"If you are dying then why did you come here, seek forgiveness?" Scootaloo asked breaking the silence.

"Yes and no," the Changeling Queen softly said. "as Fluttershy, and I assume the rest of you know, when a queen bee dies so does the hive. Changelings are no different, exact same principle, unless we have an heir then the hive will continue to flourish. As for the process, it takes love, a lot of it and a special kind that can only be found during Royal weddings to make it. As you all know...I was defeated..."

"So by stopping you...we doomed your hive..." Pinkie Pie said as her mane and tail deflated slightly.

"Indeed, there are other queens besides me, truth be told I am the nicest, so once I die Equestria should go on high alart. However there is one way to avoid that scenerio, it's an ancient spell invented by the First Queen herself, it is called the Blossomer Spell. Stupid name but the First Queen was obsessed with flowers, but anyways it is target specific and it changes the target into a Queen Changeling. I want to use it on you, the Elements of Harmony, to ensure that my hive goes further than I ever dreamed possible. Not to mention the added bonus of the fact if I use it on you 6, which will piss off the other queens but I don't give a flying buck at this point since I hated them all anyway, you could form diplomatic relations with the Equestria elites on the behalf of both species." The Queen said sitting down between Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, Rarity giving up her seat to ease the pain on Chrysalis' fetlocks.

"That...that actually makes a lot of sense..." Luna said stunned. "you really put a lot of time into this sales pitch haven't you?"

"I don't have much time left Luna, I had to use it wisely." Chrysalis pointed out which consumed Luna in a wave of guilt that silenced the navy blue mare.

"Let's do it..." The one that said it was the one they least expected, it was Twilight. Chrysalis could not believe her ears as the youngest Alicorn spoke. "We owe it to her for not allowing her to properly get an heir, not to mention the benefits she stated were spot on. Besides, we could always put up a disguise of our...*current*...selves while in public. I don't think that our families would disown us for making this sacrifice.."

"Absolutely not," Prince Blueblood stated. "I think I am speaking for us all when I say weather you are a pony or changeling you will all still be you, just a different species. It is the best course of action the good of ponykind."

"And the good of the hive..." Chrysalis nearly dropped dead right then and there when it was none other than Princess Cadance that spoke it. "You are forgiven for what you did to me and Shiny because of the circumstances. As the Princess of Love, and on the behalf of the Chrystal Empire, I formally apologize for what we robbed you of and extend an open hoof to the future Queens of the Badlands Changelings!"

"Guess we got no choice in the matter now..." Each of the Mane 6 besides Twilight, who was frozen in shock, said while helping Twi to the other side of the room to give Chrysalis some room to cast the spell.

"Thank you Princess Mi Amour Cadenza." Chrysalis said with a small courtesy bow before facing the Mane 6, with a recovered Twilight standing at the front. "Close your eyes my little heirs." They did as were told as Chrysalis casted the spell, none of them seeing the cringe on Celestia's muzzle at the changeling's little jab.


	2. Old Friends, New Bodies

AN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery..

The whole group stared in shock as the spell finished and the Mane 6 opened their eyes. Where there had been 6 ponies now stood 6 changelings but they looked different than any other changeling. As a matter of fact, the only way you could tell they were changelings were by the wings on their backs, the holes in their fetlocks and the fangs in their mouths. Otherwise they looked exactly the same except the size difference and the fact their horns were crooked and razor sharp, but their horns were the same color as their chitin, which stayed the same color as their coats, their manes looked the same, and they even still had their cutie marks. "Well this is unexpected.." Rarity remarked. "Why do we still look like our pony selves instead of like you? Not to mention we still got our cutie marks..."

"Simple, because you were not born changelings and your cutie marks, like your respective Elements, are part of you..your souls...you will not lose them." She finished as the 6 new queens started rubbing their foreheads as a massive headache hit them. "And that is the Hive Mind you are hearing..." She audibly said while chuckling. "All drones back off and stand down while they adjust!" She ordered in the mindscape, the 6 could hear her and their headaches eased as the drones reluctantly backed off.

"It hurt, but it also felt...nice...and...loving..." Fluttershy said confused.

"You just felt the warm embrace of every changeling in our hive, they accept and love you as their queens Queen Fluttershy. They have unquestionable loyalty, they will do anything to protect you."

"I could tell." Rainbow nodded as her Elemental gem glowed brightly on her necklace.

"Normally I would throw a party but considering your health..." Pinkie softly said to Chrysalis. "I am not going to out of respect."

"No Queen Pinkamena..." The group, especially Mr. and Mrs. Pie, froze at Chrysalis calling Pinkie her full first name but Pinkie looked unphased. "Could include celebrating my life into it, would be an honor to come to a party hosted by you as I've done in the past so many times under a disguise."

"...alright..." Pinkie said before returning to her normal self. "I got SSSSOOOO much to plan. Say, what do changelings eat besides emotions?"

"We are omnivores Pinkie...those fangs aren't just for an intimidation factor, we eat meat on occasions. They also are packed with a powerful nonlethal venom that could paralyze anything."

"Even Alicorns..." Cadance said knowing from experience but everypony was feeling queasy at the thought of eating meat, especially Fluttershy.

"You'll get used to it...none of you have a choice since that is part of the recognition ceremony...but after that time it is entirely by choice."

"We're used to it.." Rainbow and Pinkie said with a shrug making jaws, including Chrysalis', drop around the room. "Good flavor but get horrible indigestion afterwards." Rainbow added with a shudder.

"Now I can cook chicken with no consequences." Pinkie beamed with a small bounce as Fluttershy promptly fainted and the Princesses teleported bags in for everypony to throw up into.

"Well in that case you can cook for the whole hive..." Chrysalis said once things, and stomachs, settled down.

"Can they make ponies into changelings?" Scootaloo asked in pure curiosity as Fluttershy woke up still a little green.

"Actually...yeah...but only on 2 situations. One is the spell I just used, the other being if the pony in question is willing to become one with the hive. We call the latter The Joining and it is automatic you are made a drone but there are two possible outcomes. If the pony's willpower is strong, they will keep all their memories and have a little more freedom than a typical drone. The other outcome is they lose their memories completely, a mindless servent to the Queen or in this case Queens. Be warned, once you are a changeling you are one for life, it is the point of no return."

"I'm willing..." Each Cutie Mark Crusader said in unison before giving a bow. "It will be an honor to serve our sisters..."

Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity didn't know what to think at the gesture. "Come on now Sugarcubes, think ya' actin' a bit hasty? We've been queens less than 10 minutes but you are swearing your loyalty to us already."

"Applejack..." Rainbow softly said while pointing to her gem, which once the drones backed off in the Hive Mind quit shining but now it was glowing again. "They're serious..."

"Question is...are your wills strong enough darlings?" Rarity asked in a calm tone.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders Queen Rarity la' Auora," Sweetie Belle stated. "Everypony and every Changeling here knows about how hard we tried to get our cutie marks. No matter how big or small the task was, even if it ended in failure, we still tried it anyway."

The three older sisters gave each other, then their families, a look before shaking their heads in silent agreement. "Then your request is granted, Queen Chrysalis will show us how to preform it if she agrees, but don't you EVER call me by my full name again, are we clear Sweetie Belle?" Rarity sternly said but Chrysalis had already told them in the Hive Mind how to do it while the conversation was taking place, using it as an excuse to finally put a leash on the three over eager fillies.

"Yes sister..my Queen..." She bowed again as she trotted off, each changeling could feel, and absorbed, the waves of happiness. They then saw the one thing they could not believe, a heart formed over Cadance after kissing Shining, it then split into 7 equal pieces, each piece floating to the Queens.

"Even me?" Chrysalis asking while looking at the fragment.

"Yes, as an offering of peace, and an apology your race will accept." When the 6 new queens absorbed the love, they were knocked off their hooves by feeling the warming sensation for the first time.

"That is true love." Chrysalis commented as she regained a little strength.

"I hate to cut this short but me and Lulu have things to do...got to work on a treaty now between our species. They then stood to full height, along with Shining, Blueblood, and Cadance, and bowed before them. "Changelings of Harmony, it was our honor to host you." The 5 said in unison.

"Arise...but was that really nessessary?" Twilight asked confused.

"Indeed," Blueblood nodded. "as Queens you all now outrank us."

"Wow..." Was all the Elements could say as they said their goodbyes, with Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom joining them in the next room.

"Now girls, let's go home, your subjects..." She then turned to the CMC, "your new brothers and sisters..await you." With a flash of green magic coming from all 7 horns, fueled only on instinct, the group was then gone.


	3. Hivecoming

AsN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery..

Teleporting to the Hive at such a long range nearly wiped out Chrysalis the first time she preformed it just to get to Canterlot. She was greatful that her heirs' instincts told them to assist her in the teleportation spell this time around and a filly-second later they were at the entrance of the Hive. "Welcome fellow changelings and changelings-to-be, this is our home. I know it isn't much to look at but it does its job, we are safe here since not many creatures show up in these parts." Chrysalis spoke in a calm mother-like tone but she could feel the drones getting restless in the Hive Mind and she knew in her weakened state she would not be able to hold them off much longer. "Slowly come to them drones, any who overwhelm them will not like the consequences..." She added in the Hive Mind and in slow increments, more and more changelings came to thank, love, comfort, and even worship the new queens. At first the Changeling 6 were a little freaked out but they soon got used to the affection, and they all seemed to fully enjoy it as they started to actually, to their surprise, produce a tiny trickle of love for each changeling that came to them.

"You truly are queens..." Chrysalis said in amazement as the scene unfolded before her in the Hive Mind, even she could feel the love. "I think I made the right choice..."

"Too late if you did choose wrong anyway." Pinkie said outloud while she giggled before focusing on the Hive Mind again.

"Point noted..." Chrysalis grumbled to herself but three little hooves tapping on her front fetlocks snapped her back to attention.

"When do we become changelings?" Applebloom asked.

"Oh yes of course! That will be done after the tour my dear little drones, can't turn you without knowing where everything is now can we?" Chrysalis said as they started into the Hive, where they were physically welcomed by every changeling in the hive, each of them in a deep bow.

"Actually you can since our changeling senses will tell us where everything is at." Applebloom retorted. Chrysalis stopped in her tracks and mentally facehoofed.

"You know Applebloom... you raise a very very good point..." She said with a sigh before switching to the Hive Mind. "Why do I get the feeling this was a bad idea..."

"You aren't the only one..." Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow added. "They look small, but they are aggravating hooffulls, there is no telling what those three can do as changelings..."

"Like I explained at the castle," Chrysalis said extending the private chat to the other three queens. "They will be drones, and we should thank the First Mother for that since all you will have to do is order them to cool it if they get too out of hoof so to speak..."

"Good point.." Each of them stated in agreement as they walked into the nesting and birthing area that held the chrysalises. To each queen's surprise, the little drones-to-be had already managed to find three coviently empty pods and were laying in them.

"Well I'll be..." Chrysalis said as she forced a chuckle. "Queen Applejack, Queen Rarity, and Queen Rainbow Dash, will you three do the honors?"

They nodded. "It will be our pleasure Queen Chrysalis." They verbally said before turning to face the worker drones and ordered them to begin The Joining process. The first thing the drones did was seal up the pod and filled it to the brim with a liquid version of the green slime the Changeling 6 were all too familiar with before the pod hardened like a brick. The changelings could barely make out the form of the fillies inside, each in a deep comforting sleep. They stood there watching for about 5 minutes or so before Chrysalis motioned for them to head out the door.

"They will be converted in about 3 hours, so in the mean time-" She was about to finish her statement but the sound of pods cracking got her attention, but she shrugged it off as one of her own drones hatching.

"Um...my queens..." A worker stated to them in the Hive Mind, his tone filled with disbelief.

"Yes?" The 7 queens replied in the same manner.

"Turn around..." They did as they were told and their eyes widened in shock, the pods the CMC were in were already cracking and a tiny horn protruded from each. In the Hive Mind, they could feel the three's presence added to it. They all rushed over to the pods as they burst open, with three nymphs coming out and laying on the floor.

"Scootaloo, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle?" Their older sisters asked as they finally managed to stand up and give a bow.

"Yes, my queens?" The three nymphs responded, but now was the moment of truth.

"How much of your pony life do you remember?" That was a mistake, as the three then started carrying on in great detail a bunch of their adventures and how they earn their cutie marks. Just like the Changeling 6, they too looked like their pony selves just with changeling features. "Welcome to the hive." The older sisters smiled before giving the little nymphs a hug.

"Say where's Queen Pinkie?" Sweetie Belle asked looking around and couldn't find the bright pink changeling anywhere.

"I'm cooking for the feast you silly nymphs." Pinkie responded. "Go wait in the dinning area." The whole group then left out together with the nymphs resting on their sister's backs.


	4. Point of no return

AsN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery..

The group followed Chrysalis down deeper into the hive to join Pinkie and the rest of the nymphs and drones in the dining area. When they got there, there was a large selection to choose from. There were fruits, veggies, chicken, steak, and several other dishes, both pony and changeling, as well. There was even a platter of hayburgers set aside just for Fluttershy. "Chicken farm?" Rainbow asked taking her seat by Pinkie.

"Yep, and I still got plenty to lay eggs so I'm good, and I got enough cattle to keep the demand up as well so no worries. Thanks to AJ, I know how to keep them all heathy." Pinkie cheerfully replied.

"Not a problem Sugarcube." Applejack stated as they all began to eat. As custom, the queens got first selection and the other members of the hive got the rest. The first thing Fluttershy ate was her drumstick and small piece of sirloin before spending the rest of the meal eating veggies. The queens were full first due to the love and embrace they absorbed from their servents. About two hours later, they all headed outside, where several drones had prepared the area in front of the hive for the introductory ceremony. Sitting in the front row of chairs, much to the Changeling 6's surprise, was their families with Princess Luna, Princess Celestia, Cadance and Shining Armour. The sight of the royals wanted most of the hive to bail but Chrysalis reassured them nothing was gonna happen.

"I am surprised you all are here..." Rarity said when they reached the ponies.

"Do you honestly think we would miss this event?" Celestia said with a chuckle. "Twi gave me the heads up earlier after getting permission from Chrysalis."

"That is true." Chrysalis confirmed. "Now shall we begin so I can go rest?" The heirs walked up onto the stage after her. While they were facing the crowd, Chrysalis faced them with her hoof over her chest, with the others on the stage prompting to follow. "Repeat after me.." She cleared her throat due to a few coughs. "I..."

"I.." The 6 responded but Chrysalis nodded to each of them to say their names.

"Rainbow Spectra Dash, Element of Loyalty."

"Pinkamena Diane Pie, Element of Laughter."

"Applejack, Element of Honesty."

"Fluttershy, Element of Kindness."

"Rarity la' Auora, Element of Genorosity."

"Twilight Vermillion Sparkle, Element of Magic."

"Hereby do solomnly swear..." Chrysalis said speaking up.

"Hereby do solomnly swear.."

"To renounce my title as princess."

"To renounce my title as princess..."

"And take my place as Queen."

"And take my place as Queen..."

"as co-rulers of my hive."

"as co-rulers of my hive."

"And I will do everything in my power."

"And I will do everything in my power..."

"To love and protect my loyal subjects."

"To love and protect my loyal subjects..."

"Just as they do for me."

"Just as they do for me..."

"May my enemies fear us."

"May my enemies fear us..."

"and allies welcome us."

"and allies welcome us..."

"I hereby ask."

"I hereby ask..."

"For the blessings of the First Mother." The 6 took a small breath before repeating, Chrysalis knowing that there was no going back so she let it slide and hoped the First Mother did as well considering the circumstances..

"For the blessings of the First Mother..."

"To help guide my decisions."

"To help guide my decisions..."

"And if she is willing."

"And if she is willing..."

"Bless me with an heir if nessessary."

"Bless me with an heir if nessessary..."

"And when my time is over."

"And when my time is over..."

"May my deeds be enough."

"May my deeds be enough..."

"To get me into the Silver City."

"To get me into the Silver City..."

"May that Day of Mourning."

"May that Day of Mourning.."

"Bring comfort to all."

"Bring comfort to all..."

"Knowing I did my best."

"Knowing I did my best..."

"Not only for my species."

"Not only for my species..."

"But for the good of the Hive."

"But for the good of the Hive..."

"And may my death."

"And may my death.."

"Not be in vain."

"Not be in vain..."

"But instead celebrated."

"But instead celebrated..."

"For the Queen I now am."

"For the Queen I now am..."

"And for the sake of my Hive."

"And for the sake of my Hive..."

"May I live long and prosper."

"May I live long and prosper."

Chrysalis then faced the crowd after dropping her hoof. "These 6 are my heirs, my co-queens until my death. The swearing in is done and is now set in stone and may the First Mother look after them all. This next part I am adding due to the special changelings they are." She then turned back to the others.

"For we are."

"For we are..."

"The Changelings of Harmony."

"The Changelings of Harmony."

"And may my Element."

"And may my Element..."

"Carry me onward and forward."

"Carry me onward and forward..."

"As it has done in the past."

"As it has done in the past..." Chrysalis then nodded to each of them then the crowd, showing the ceremony was concluded but Princess Celestia stood up silencing anyling that was about to cheer.

"I have a special surprise for Queen Rainbow." The solar sister said with a small smile and bow.

"Arise, what is it Princess Celestia of Canterlot?"

"Look up." Rainbow did as she was told and her jaw nearly broke it dropped so quick. She watched as Soarin, Spitfire, and the rest of the Wonderbolts came and did a flyover before landing in front the stage, each of them bowing before Spitfire spoke up.

"On the behalf of me, Soarin, and the rest of the Wonderbolts, I hereby recognize Queen Rainbow Spectra Dash as the first changeling member of the Wonderbolts not only for her service and accomplishments she has done defending Equestria, but also for now doing the same for the Badlands Changelings. Do you accept our offer?"

The cyan queen could not believe her ears, standing there in silence for a few minutes before finally gathering enough wits to speak, but did so in a professional manor. "It would my pleasure Captain Spitfire to accept your offer."

"Good, figured you would, but it is our pleasure to have you join our ranks." With that the Wonderbolts saluted then took off.

And Rainbow promptly fainted.


	5. Long live the queens

AsN: I do not own MLP, it belongs to Discovery..

-4 days later, Canterlot-

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had called a special meeting of every nation's delagates. Whereas a few felt neutral to changelings, a vast majority of them were strictly anti-changeling to the point any changeling found within their nation's borders were sent to death row to rot.

"Are you sure this was a good idea Tia?" Luna whispered to Celestia. "I got a bad feeling in my fetlocks about this..."

"Relax Lulu, what could possibly go wrong?" Celestia whispered back before returning her attention to the delagates.

Luna paled slightly. "A lot Tia...a lot..." She muttered to herself. " _Holy bucking horseapples you just enacted Marephy's Law...I hope you know what you are doing..._ " Luna snapped back to attention when the delagate from the Griffin territory spoke.

"I don't even know why we are here, this is a waste of our time, changelings are nothing but vile monsters! Look what that demon of a Queen did to poor Princess Cadance."

Shining shuddered but controlled his temper to keep up the act until his sister and her co-queens arrived. "Whereas that is true, everypony or in this case everyling, can change for the better. The prime example is Discord since Miss Fluttershy reformed him so let's give the Badlands Changeling Diplomats a chance. If he can change, why can't a changeling? Change is part of thier name afterall." His last remark earned a few snickers and a few facehoofs with groans at the horrible pun, but Celestia and Luna got the hidden meaning of his last sentence.

"Prince Shining Armour is correct, and please no fighting due to the fact I've hardly slept in nearly a week." Celestia said rubbing her temple due to a mindgrain. It wasn't a lie either, before this mess she had been working on a few tax changes.

"If I may ask, where are there 6 empty seats when there is only one hive of changelings?" The Buffalo Chief spoke.

"You will see shortly, it would have been 7 but unfortunately one of the Queens is quite ill and me and my sister were informed she would not have survived the trip so she is staying at her hive to rest." Luna replied as a secretary peaked her head in the door.

"The Changeling Queens have arrived safely Princess Celestia.." The secretary softly said with a bow.

"Good, now send them in." Celestia said and the secretary quickly bowed and left. A few minutes later, the 6 Queens trotted in and the look on the other diplomats' faces were priceless, Luna wishing she had a camera to snap a pic.

"Princess Luna and Princess Celestia of Canterlot, it is our pleasure to attend this meeting in your wonderful city." Twilight said as they stopped in front of the table.

"The pleasure is ours to host you Changeling Queens of Harmony." Celestia and Luna replied with a small bow. "Now if you would please take your seats we can begin."

The six did as they were told, with Luna and Celestia making sure the 6 queens sat between them for protection. Needless to say, the other diplomats were not happy.

"You two must be under changeling brain control or changelings yourselves if you believe that these are the real Elemental Bearers, the Elements would NEVER choose changelings to bear them!" The dragon diplomat said with a snarl.

"Good point, I need proof from one of you that truly are them otherwise I am going to have you arrested!" The Griffin diplomat practically yelled, making several guards outside the chambers quiver in fear.

" **Renounce that threat or you are going to be court marshalled!** " Celestia shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice, silencing the chambers.

"Now Celestia, if he wants proof, I will give it to him." Rainbow Dash said before staring right at the Griffin diplomat with her trademark smirk, now slightly more intimidating due to her fangs. "I don't know if she told you or not, but I beat your daughter Gilda in a hotdog eating contest the last time I saw her. Pinks made the hotdogs for us and do I really have to list every single threat she has made against my fellow queen? She hates Pinkie with every fiber of her being and when you go home tell her that if she wants a fight I will be waiting with an open inventation, SHE set the time and place and I Pinkie Promise you that she will not be flying straight after I get done with her..."

The poor Griffin sat there in shock as the others in the room jaws went slack. "Holy hay...it is you Rainbow Dash...Yeah, Gilda did tell me about ya'll's little "contest", she totally underestimated how much you enjoyed meat despite being a pegasus. I have to ask, was that little threat nessessary?"

"Yes it was, I am warning you now that if she threatens or attempts to harm Pinks again, you will have to visit her in the hospital, end of debate on that topic." The venom in her tone was enough to make even Celestia gulp so she decided to take control over the meeting before things got too far out of hoof.

"Now since that proved that these are the Elemental Bearers, I can state the purpose of this meeting. Basically this was to show that the changelings are wanting to be allies with Equestria and form diplomatic relations with us." She then turned to Twilight. "Queen Twilight Sparkle how is Queen Chrysalis doing?"

"Guess I got to get used to having my title in front of my name.." She muttered under her breath. "Unfortunately, Queen Chrysalis is not doing too good, she hasn't been outside the Hive since our swearing in ceremony."

"Give her our regards when you return to the Hive please."

Twilight simply nodded. "Just did through the Hive Mind, she says thank you for the well wishes."

"Anyways..." The Chief spoke. "How did you become changelings?" Everyone in the room did a collective facehoof as Twilight went into philosopher mode and explained the process and everything that Chrysalis told them about it. "Impressive..." He said when she finally finished. "And just how are you all are adjusting?"

"Quite well sugarcube, we already have mastered changeling magic and have our abilities under control for the most part. It is like pullin' ah plow, do it once ya' never forgit." Applejack simply stated, her gem glowing to show it was the truth.

"Yep, we all learned quicker than we thought we would so I threw a party to celebrate. It is al-" Pinkie cut herself off midsentence and her mane and tail went flat as her coat darkened. A noticible effect was seen in the others as well since they too fell silent and tears could be seen in their eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Griffin asked confused.

"Oh my..." Was all the Royal Sisters could say as they assumed the worse.

"Chryssy is dead..." Pinkamena spoke with a sniffle, a sudden heaviness being felt in the atmosphere.

"Sorry I guess?" The dragon said in an unsure tone, earning such a glare from Fluttershy that he froze to the point one would swear that the stone imprisonment spell had been used on him.

"Smoke will be lifted to the Great Creator for your queens' passing and your loss." The Chief said making the others crack a small smile.

"Thank you Chief for that kind jesture, now I hate to cut this discussion short but we have to get back to the Hive to prepare for the funeral..." Twilight said in a tone filled with sadness, the emotion every changeling linked in the Hive was feeling.

"Of course Queens, this council is suspended until otherwise instructed." Celestia said in dismissal before every leader gave the Queens comfort, which they gladly accepted and spread throughout the Hive Mind and teleported home to prepare for the funeral.


	6. Day of Mourning

AsN: I do not own MLP, that belongs to Discovery...

The normally vast barren landscape of the Badlands had a different look to it on this Day of Mourning, hundreds of thousands of changelings had gathered to pay respect to the fallen queen and instead of the normal wind swept plains it was lightly raining thanks to Rainbow Dash getting some rain clouds. Whereas the Badlands Hive only had around 12,000 changelings in it, the others came from when the other queens brought a small faction of their own hives as a security detail. When they saw the Changeling 6, the other queens couldn't believe it but after proving they were themselves the funeral and wake proceeded as planned. Afterwards is when things got interesting. "So you fully renounced Equestrian law to join our species?" The senior queen, Queen Themis, asked as all the queens gathered in the throne room.

"Yes and no," Twilight answered. "whereas we gave up our lives of being ponies, we fully intend on establishing diplomatic relations with Equestria as well as several other nations."

"What benefit could those ponies possibly give?" Queen Saphron asked in a slightly bitter tone. "I know your judgement must be a little clouded Queen Twilight Sparkle, but your past has nothing to do with the future, in time you will come to see them as inferior to our grand species and will come to dispise them. Your own brother and aunt wiped out my own sister's invasion plans. Granted she was an idiot even attempting that in the first place, she was still family."

"You are dead wrong about what you said." Twilight spoke in a tone none of her friends had heard before, it was a little dark for her personality but they brushed it off as part of the species change. "The past DOES impact the future because if you don't learn from the past history will repeat itself. None of us will dispise anypony or see them as lower than us and they in fact have something to give us. If mine and my co-queens plans fall into motion perfectly then everyling will be able to coexist with ponies and other species peacefully. We as a race will be able to thrive and there will no longer be any need for love raids so in the end there are no losers in the deal."

"And just why do you think there would be no need to do anymore love raids?" Another queen, Queen Glacial Wind, asked. She was named that at birth for a reason, the moment she hatched from her egg she summoned an icey breeze that froze the queen that had laid Glacial's egg, instantly making her the queen of her hive. Not only was she the youngest of them, not counting the Changeling 6, she was also the most feared.

"Interspecies relationships." Pinkie said with a small giggle, but the other queens balked at the idea.

"Your beliefs are tainting our species!" An enraged Queen Philomia exclaimed.

" **AND WE WANTED NO PART OF THIS TO BEGIN WITH!** " All chatter ceased as everyling froze in their chitin, Fluttershy was the one who yelled and judgeing by the look on the yellow colored queen's face she was in a sour mood. "Everyling should be ashamed of themselves, me and my friends have not been changelings very long; but common sense, something that you all clearly lack, tells me that this is not the proper behavior for ANY changeling on a Day of Mourning. Just because we are the queens of our hives does NOT mean we are above them when it comes to rules and regulations. We are changelings just like our drones, only difference being we lay their eggs and they look up to us to protect and care for them like a mother would. Me and my co-queens made this decision to become Chrysalis' heirs out of the goodness of our hearts and because it was the right thing to do since we robbed her of the chance for her to have a true heir and all of you know it. I can't speak on the behalf of my friends since I don't know their feelings but I for one don't regret it a bit. Each of you should spend some time reflecting on your behavior here today and see where your actions were in the wrong and we shall settle this debate at the next Summit meeting."

"And what gives you the right to tell me what to do Queen Fluttershy? As the senior queen, you are stepping out of line by ord-" Queen Themis was stopped dead in her tracks as Fluttershy locked her in her stare.

"And you are forgetting something Queen Themis..." The other queens backed off as far as they could as Fluttershy decended from her throne and got muzzle-to-muzzle with Themis. "Despite your title, whenever you visit another queen's hive you abide to their rules. If they want you to leave you have to respect their wishes and leave, so I am going to ask this nicely..please gather your drones and leave the Badlands right now Queen Themis."

Themis didn't respond until Fluttershy dropped the stare, and even then she was slightly shaking. "As you wish Queen Fluttershy, but remember who I am when it comes time for the Summit, I could make your very existence a living Tartarus if I wanted to."

"But you won't because you would be breaking your very own Code of Conduct." Fluttershy said in her normal tone without skipping a beat and refusing to back down until Themis had left, at which point she returned to her throne.

"Not even I have been able to make Queen Themis quiver like that...that includes the time I raided her hive and sparred with her." Queen Glacial Wind said in awe. "I think you just took my place as next-in-line after Themis dies. Not only that, I want peace between our respective hives."

"If my friends say it is ok then we will, especially Twilight since she is the impromptu leader of us 6." Fluttershy said looking at her friends.

"Not when it comes to nogotiations, that is now your department Flutters." Twi said with a small nod. "I agree to the peace with Queen Glacial Wind's hive."

"Agreed." The other four Elemental Queens said in unison. Much to their surprise, by the time each queen had left, they each had a peace treaty in place with the Badlands Hive.

"Well I think it is same to say Queen Themis is in trouble, and I think she knows it, she is now our soul problem "in house" so to speak." Rainbow said once the last visiting queen had left.

"I agree Rainbow, and that took a lot of guts Flutters doing what you did." Twilight commented.

"I was just defending our hive and drones." Flutters said with a side wing shrug. Meanwhile in a hive a good distance away, Queen Themis was in her throne room all by herself while sitting on her throne. " _So...it seems like I might have a contender for my throne..but no matter, I refuse to give up without a fight even if it kills me.._ " She then retired to her chambers to sleep off her worries.


	7. Ichor is thicker than Water

_-One Month Later-_

The time since the Day of Mourning that was held for Queen Chrysalis, as well as the confrontation between Queens Fluttershy and Themis, passed by rather quick and soon it came time for the Queens Council to assemble. It truly was a good news-bad news situation, good news was Queen Glacial Wing was the host hive but the bad news was that Queen Themis was the leading Queen, just as she had said during the confrontation with Fluttershy and she wanted ichor to spill. There was only one thing on Themis' mind as the Council session started... revenge.

"As the Head Queen of the Council, I call this meeting into session!" Themis slammed her gavel down, making everyling jump but she didn't care. "First matter of business, the queens of the... _Harmony_ Hive have something to say, Queen Twilight you have the floor."

Twilight stood and bowed. "Thank you Queen Themis for giving me the floor." Themis gave a disgruntled hiss and nod in recognition before Twilight continued. "I have some good news to report, the plan the Harmony Hive mentioned one month ago was a success during this prototype stage. Since our last encounter, me and my co-queens have had a select few drones mingle in with others of different species, there is an 87% acceptance rate and 62% have found a "life partner" as it were." There were a few scattered soft claps of hooves applauding this announcement, but to say that Themis was enraged was like judging Discord's power by his looks, in other words a vast understatement.

" **HOW DARE YOU?!** " Themis boomed silencing the chamber and making a few of the razor sharp icicles hanging from the ceiling dangerously sway. " **DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU HAVE MUDDLED, DEFILED, AND DISHONORED OUR PROUD SPECIES!** Chrysalis made a mistake in choosing you six, for none of you have any clue what it truly means to be a changeling, let alone a _queen_. I hereby sentence you and your co-queens to have your titles removed, your drones split between the other queens, your hive and it's lands annaxed, and you six exiled to the furthest reaches of the Frozen North to spend the rest of your days as outcasts." Before she could slam the gavel, however, she was stopped by Queen Twilight.

"If you truly go through with that then you would be risking all out war!" Twilight said with a deep hiss, one that made several of the other queens nervous and squirm in their seats. "Keep in mind that my hive is extremely close allies with not only Equestria, but also the Crystal Empire. In addition, every queen here besides you has a treaty in place with the Harmony Hive, so in short you would also be declared rogue. I think you have let your title as the Head Queen go to your head because I have been studying not only changeling history, but also changeling law and I have got to say a Collective Democracy works better than the Diarchy that Equestria currently has in place. Considering every queen, excluding yourself, has agreed to form a Collective..."

Twilight purposely left the sentence hanging, and when Themis caught on to where Twilight was going with her statement her pupils widened in shock. "You are crazy, there hasn't been a Collective since the First Mother died, but of course since you have been "studying" you probably already knew that." Twilight nodding only irked Themis more as she continued her rant and jestured to the other queens as she spoke. "You are all making a very grave mistake if you go through with these fakelings' ideals and plans, the only way this will end is in destruction."

Fluttershy spoke up. "If we are fakelings then so are you!" Every queen froze, Themis included, and stared at her like she had two heads. "As has been stated before, me and my friends are now _full-blooded_ Changeling Queens just as you are. It doesn't matter what walk of life we came from or how we were raised, what matters is the here and now; the past is the past so let it stay there and the future is a revolving door, always uncertain. The times are a changeling Queen Themis, the others here are and have been willing to accept, embrace, and strive towards our goal of a better tomorrow..." She then paused and sighed, her tone turning into a softness of a mother talking to a stubborn child but also showing compassion. "We don't want war... just peace..."

"And if something is not broke there is no need to fix it!" Themis countered with deep snarl, everyling had to duck under the table to keep from getting speared by a few falling icicles caused from the reverberations of the snarl.

Queen Saphron then joined the debate. "True, but even you have to admit most of the rules in the code are outdated, got example is that we no longer sacrifice the runt of each clutch to the First Mother, we train them to be foal infiltrators."

"And the code is more like a set of guidelines than actual rules." Pinkie, who was wearing a pirate hat that she had gotten from only-Celestia-knows-where, stated while leaning back in her seat. "So let's get down to business me hardies... Fact of the matter is that you are being overthrown Themis and have an open invite to join the Collective if ye wish..."

Queen Themis stared blankly at the Party Queen but still stood steadfast in her mindset. "I will not, and you can go buck a cactus because that is the only action you will ever see in your life!"

Pinkamena's colors dulled and her mane and tail went flat, a deep anger ignited and she made sure Themis felt the change in outflow, which made the latter ill. "Only action I will ever see huh?... Well then, seems to me that you have no idea who you are dealing with..." The room seemed to darken as Pinkamena approached Themis, who was now shaking in her seat and putting out a great deal of fear. "I am Pinkamena Diane Pie... and your number was just placed on my list..." She then did a soft, dark chuckle. "and don't tell me you aren't scared because I can taste it." One breath in Themis' ear was all it took for the overthrown queen to hightail it back to her hive in a flash of fire and Pinkie returned to normal like nothing had happened.

Glacial Wing decided to step up. "Now that problem is out of the way... I elect Queen Fluttershy to be the new Head Queen, do any oppose?" When the chambers stayed silent Glacial nodded. "It is official then, Head Queen Fluttershy you have the floor."

Flutters got up and the others gave a small bow. "Umm... t-thanks and you all may rise. I have one simple order I want to give before I call this session to a close, each of you prepare for your drones for war because I fear that the problem with Queen Themis is far from resolved..." The others nodded and Fluttershy softly tapped the gavel, and it wasn't long before the queens dispersed, each confused by the order but they each could tell Fluttershy meant business.

* * *

That night Themis' fear turned into bitter hatred as she slept, each dream more darker and gruesome than the last, which cumulated with her killing the Harmony Queens and reclaiming her throne in the last one she had before she awkoke. She woke up refreshed, feeling the best that she had felt in a long time. _"The best way to kill a seed is take it out at the source... I now know how I am going to extract my revenge and noling is going to stop me when I execute my end game..."_


	8. Hiveschooling

Ponyville was a busy town nowadays.

With Fluttershy now serving as the Head Queen, great strides had been made in teaching ponies more about changelings, as well as increase the relations between species. Shops had been set up where everypony could buy furniture made from shedded chitin, while trader drones buzzed around helping ponies with their tasks in exchange for positive emotions.

A whole expansion to the newly-built library was dedicated solely to changelings and their history, which included precious artifacts passed down over the generations and originated from the First Mother herself. The Ponyville schoolhouse had been expanded to accommodate the increased attendance, which gave the Cutie Mark Crusaders the perfect cover to keep from revealing they were now drones.

"Oh come on..." Scootaloo grumbled as she waited for the lunch bell to ring. "It is too nice of a day to be inside."

"Relax Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle said putting a hoof on her friend, and hivesister's, wither. "The bell will ring any minute now and we can all go play. It is just the first day of school, so we got 179 more to go before we return home."

Apple Bloom joined in, but over the hivemind. "Ah still think it is stupid we have to be disguised, wit' Queen Fluttershy makin' ponies more friendly towards lings."

Fluttershy herself answered. "That maybe the case Apple Bloom, but I rather be safe than sorry. Considering how much trouble you three have out of Diamond Tiara, this is actually a tactical bait trap. Her parents are leading a campaign to try and have the princesses keep Canterlot changeling free, all it will take is Diamond punching you or any of your hivemates then it will be set."

"What about the threat of war you talked about? Shouldn't we be training instead of coming to school?" Scootaloo whined over the mindscape, but instantly shut up when she felt Fluttershy's glare directed at her. However, she could tell it was not an angry glare, but one of disappointment.

"No, you three are still young drones and not ready for the horrors of combat. Out of all of us, only Twilight has seen true battle, and she still carries the mental and emotional scars of what she saw in that alternate world with Sombra." The three drones could feel Twilight shiver at Fluttershy's reminder, but the Head Queen continued. "Your safety and sanity means everything to me and my co-queens, especially your sisters. I am sure none of us, myself included, would want to know their reaction to your request. So, as much as you hate school Scootaloo, you need to put on your big mare bridle and deal with educational challenges first. After all, school is easier than combat, and I don't need my troops complaining about the training routine."

Scootaloo lowered her head in resignation and shame. "Understood... my queen..."

Fluttershy sent a little love Scootaloo's way, making the drone perk up. "Don't feel bad, and there is a more important reason I am having you, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, stay in town. I want you three to look after your younger siblings and keep them all safe. I a putting their very lives in your capable hooves, and I know deep down you will succeed. As far as Themis and her drones, I have my animal friends on round-the-clock lookout duty and none of her lot have showed themselves as of this time. I must be going, now you drones go and have a fun recess."

Fluttershy went quiet in the hivemind as Scootaloo's freedom bell rang. She bolted out the door and set up a tug-of-war area, soon many of the classmates had joined in. Everything was fine until Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon wanted to "join in" on the fun.

"Ok listen up," Diamond Tiara's voice cut through the air like a thrown spearhead, silence the clamoring schoolfoals. "you blankflanks need to step aside and let true ponies show you how it is done." Diamond and Silver each grabbed an end and started pull back and forth. 25 minutes later Diamond pulled Silver into the mud. "As always, you are the Silver to me being gold and I always out class you, after all I am as flawless as diamonds."

Silver finally had enough. "You know what... I am starting to question why I am even friends with you..."

The silence was deafening, nopony nor ling knew how to process the statement that Silver Spoon had just said. The CMC, and most of the other schoolfoals, were scared of Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. When you saw one you saw the other, and when one was sick the other made up the difference and then some.

As the first two at the school to earn their cutie marks, Diamond felt like her and Silver were better than the peasants they were _forced_ to go to school with. Diamond saw Silver as her best friend, one who shared her ideals and dreams of power and fame, but Silver would always be inferior to her due to not getting her cutie mark until after she did. She felt like she "owned the school", and Silver's betrayal deeply hurt her, but anger showed stronger.

"Silver Spoon," Diamond said straining to keep her cool. "my most loyal and trusted underfoal, did you say what I thought you just did? I must be hearing things, I swear you just said that you are questioning our friendship. So after all this time and all that I have done for you, this is how you repay me... with betrayal."

"Look DT, I like all that you have done for me, but I think it is time I put my hoof down." Everypony's jaws dropped as Silver got right in Diamond's face, making everyone back off a few feet. "As much as you don't like blank flanks, you seem to forget you were once one yourself. I thought you would have us leave the Cutie Mark Crusaders alone after they finally earned theirs, but you still want us to bully them day in and day out, and I have had it! You may think you are as flawless as diamond, but you are more impure than ferrous."

Diamond shoved Silver back, making poor filly tumble into Scootaloo. Due to it being late summer, torches had been set up to try and keep the bugs down, and the tumbling fillies hit the pole one of them was sitting on. The torch swiveled and spun before falling and landing on Scootaloo's back, the heat from it causing her disguise to drop. All the fillies and colts, who were not disguised changeligs, gasped as Diamond waved a hoof in the injured drone's direction.

"Somepony get the bug spray!" Diamond shrieked as she flew up into the tree, an impressive feat for an Earth Pony. "Mrs. Cheerilee!"

"Yes Diamond Tiara?" Cheerilee asked as she trotted over and observed the scene, Sweetie Belle already working on mending a tear on one of Scootaloo's wings. "and what the hay happened here?! If you hurt Scootaloo or any of the other drones you just made, without a doubt, the biggest mistake of your life."

"T-there's more?!" Diamond stuttered as she slid down out of the tree. A wave of green fire flared through the school yard, and Diamond wanted to turn and run but she knew better. "Bugs! Dirty, vile bugs! Ewewewewewew! I am so above you all, for you are lower than ponies. I refuse to allow this to continue, my mom and dad are going to make sure this infestation will not persist or spread. It is Silver Spoon's fault Scootaloo got hurt anyway, she got muzzle to muzzle with me so I shoved her out of it. The fact she fell back into Scootaloo is out of my hooves."

"Well that was a shot to the barrel..." Sweetie Belle grumbled as she finished patching up her hivesister's wing. "However, you lashed out in anger after Silver Spoon said she was questioning her friendship to you. She has been spending a lot of time with me, Scoots, and Apple Bloom in the treehouse to study and just hang out."

"No wonder she betrayed me, you three probably stuffed her in a pod and brainwashed her!" Diamond yelled as she raised a hoof back to strike Sweetie Belle, but Cheerilee caught it before she could swing.

"Mrs. Tiara!" Cheerliee's authoritve tone rung like the midnight toll of a church bell, echoing and reverberating in between the classmates and making them shiver. All of them, Diamond included, had not heard their teacher use such sharpness in her tone before. "Considering how you have acted, I have no choice but to punish you. Not only will you have afterschool detention for the next month, I will be having Queen Fluttershy herself give you a punishment as well. Each drone is like a foal to a queen, and since she sees herself as the CMC's aunt..."

Diamond gulped as she was lead away, knowing just enough about politics to realize she was in a very bad position before looking back. "This is not over you pests!"

All everyone could do was shake their heads as Diamond Tiara was drug away by her mane. When the teacher and grounded student had went back inside Silver Spoon came over to check on Scootaloo. "Sorry about that, will you be alright Scoots?"

"I will be..." Scootaloo said wincing as she tried to move her bandaged wing. "My sister will fully patch me up, but Sweetie did a great job of fixing me up until after school. Think you can still come over for that slumber party this weekend like we had talked about doing?"

"I will be there even if I had to sneak out the house." Silver giggled. "My parents are satisfied I actually made true friends. I know you will not look down on me or try and use me for your own personal gain. Besides, that sleeping pod Apple Bloom made for me is cozy, and after a day like today I am looking forward to a good nights rest."


	9. Sleepover Troubles

The rest of the school day was uneventful for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Mrs. Cheerilee had given the students an extra thirty minutes to play while she was giving Diamond Tiara a scolding that was so severe even Tirek himself would have been left with rose colored cheeks. After the afternoon class was finished, and their hivebrothers and sisters went home, the trio headed to Sweet Apple Acres to finish their preparations for the events planned later in the evening.

"Sure we got everythin'?" Apple Bloom asked as she looked at all the things they had managed to do with their recently-expanded clubhouse. With help from their sisters, and Big Mac for ensuring the design work was stable and the trees could hold the weight, their hangout was now more like a tree fort than a clubhouse.

The original space now served as their "HQ", with a proper podium and sitting arrangement that had their group logo emblazoned on them. Behind the podium was a map of the known world, modified to now include the changeling hives and their respective cities. A short trot up a set of stairs let to their "operations center", which housed logs of every attempt they had made to get their cutie marks right down to the last detail. Of course, since they were now changelings, they could not get one themselves since they already had one before their transformation, but they still kept the logs just in case somepony came to them asking for advice on how to get one.

The wall that opened to the left of the log shelf, now on its fifth rendition after Pinkie broke the previous four, had a zip line that lead to a kitchenette room. The walls had been made flameproof, but there was an unspoken rule at only Scootaloo and Apple Bloom were to cook, a condition that Sweetie Belle acknowledged. That area was connected to a lounge room with ten sleeping pods just in case they invited some of their classmates, and a swinging bridge connected it back to the main room where the three close friends now stood.

"I may not be Queen Twilight but I do like keeping lists," Scootaloo replied as she started checking off the items one by one. "Soda, snacks, games, a movie, sleeping pods… Yeah Apple Bloom everything is in order, now we just got to wait for Silver Spoon to come and we can all start the fun."

Sweetie Belle, unlike her two companions in mischief and fun, was actually feeling nervous. "I got a bad feeling that I can't seem to shake girls, and I know you both can tell just how nervous I am. Filthy Rich carries a lot of weight not only around Canterlot, but Equestria itself, and with him trying to kick all of us out plus a looming war has me rattled."

"Weird," Scootaloo said as she circled the marshmallow colored drone in front of her, looking at her in detail. "you don't have scales and aren't a lamia so where's your rattle?"

The attempt at dry humor was justly answered, with Scootaloo recieving a double Gribs slap to the back of her head as Sweetie glared at her. "I could turn into one you know, but I would rather not face our Queen's stare. That is, of course, if _you_ would be willing to take the chance in my stead since it was your idea."

All the color drained from Scootaloo's chitin as she gulped. "No! I don't want to be stuck cleaning out the collection pits, last time was so bad that I swore I would never get that punishment again."

Apple Bloom tapped them both on the shoulder. "I really hate to interrupt, but I spot Silver Spoon headin' this way, an' it looks like somepony is coming with her."

That got the other two crusaders' attention. Since none of their hive siblings had elected to join them, and with most of their classmates out of town for the extended weekend, it really was supposed to just be the three of them and Silver Spoon. Once they looked out the door and to the base of the entrance way, their jaws dropped. There, matching Silver's stride, was a very peeved Diamond Tiara carrying a small overnight bag on her back that was bundled with a sleeping bag that had a built in pillow.

"Hey girls!" Silver said in an almost-too-chipper tone. "Look who decided to join us for our festivities tonight."

"More like forced…" Diamond said with venom in her tone, which nearly made the three drones nauseous. "It was ultimately decided that my punishment from your bu-"

All eyes feel on Diamond as she shut up mid sentence, looking a little ill herself. After a few minutes of easing breaths, she proceeded to continue. "As I was saying, Queen Fluttershy decided that my punishment was to join in on the sleepover and clean out the… collection pits? Everyday during summer vacation and on the weekends. I tried to compromise, but she said it was either that or I would be put through the "juvenile reformation program" or whatever that means."

An ice cold sensation hit the crusaders, making them shudder just at the thought of the horrors their bully would have experienced. Each knew from their own, separate, Hive education that it was a way to effectively straighten out any who dared to oppose their queens' authority. They knew a few who had went through the program, and from what they were told had deduced that they would be better off not causing as much trouble. Considering that Diamond Tiara was an Earth Pony and not a changeling, they did know if she would have gotten through the program intact. That alone made them feel sorry for her.

"Well, this is unexpected, but come on in Diamond." Apple Bloom said as she and her hivesisters stepped back, allowing their guests to enter and get their things in order.

"Seems quite the upgrade from the last time I was in here." Diamond said as she took in the renovations that had occurred since she and Babs kicked the same three crusaders out. "Could use a bit more upscale furniture, but it is still better than the dump it used to be."

"It's still ah work 'n progress," Apple Bloom said as she brought the group some sparkling apple juice. "Still gotta long way to go before we can say it's finished."

While the others started drinking Diamond just looked at her beverage, slowly swirling it with a doubtful expression. "There isn't anything in this that will allow you to mind control me right?"

The drones, who briefly looked insulted, proceeded to bust out laughing at the question. Diamond was about to snap as her rage and frustration boiled over but Scootaloo managed to get herself together to answer. "You've been reading way too much foalfiction and anti-changeling propaganda Diamond. Yes, what Chrysalis did to the citizens of the Crystal Empire was wrong, but Princess Cadance herself forgave the queen before she passed away. The method she used was outlawed ages ago, but she was desperate and greedy and Shining suffered as a result. Every changeling, including the three in front of you, knows how to do it but refuse to use it unless it is a last resort. Besides, if it was laced then Silver would have already fallen under the spell."

Diamond took this into consideration, and looking over to the unicorn she saw that Silver Spoon was silently sipping her juice as she listened to the conversation. "How do I know that she isn't already under the spell?"

Silver Spoon used the opportunity that was given to her full advantage, giving Diamond a coy grin that made the heir to Rich Industries shiver. "Really DT? Perhaps I should tell them about a certain embarrassing moment that occurred last summer."

"You wouldn't!" Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, and Scootaloo felt a sudden shift in Diamond's emotions. Instead of uncertainty and anger were squashed by a bomb cyclone of pure fear that made their tormentor of countless days shake in place as she struggled to speak. "Y-you gave me your word that you wouldn't tell another pony!"

"You said it yourself DT, they are not ponies, they're nothing but bugs so I wouldn't be breaking the pact." Silver Spoon replied, delivering the knockout blow. "Not only that, mom always told me that one's word was as strong as their bond, and you have done nothing but take advantage of me for years. So here is what I suggest, you sit there like a good mare and let them clarify every single point that you are wrong about. Keep an open mind while doing so, we clear?"

Diamond did not say a word, instead just nodding as Scootaloo gave her a very detailed explanation as Sweetie started to pass out the snacks. The lesson was not done in vain, for there were a few aspects that even Silver Spoon did not know that she made sure to remember, About an hour later, Scootaloo finished, but Diamond Tiara remained silent and deep in thought. Everything that her parents had told her was completely false, and the new information made her start to question several life choices.

"As you see Diamond," Scootaloo said as she finished her lecture. "They say "the grass is always greener", but in fact it is not. The surface may look better, but it is what hides behind it that is the final factor. I have read several of your parents' publications, can't help but since they are all over Equestria's newsstands, and each is just based on Queen Chrysalis. You should consider yourself lucky, because while cleaning the collection pools is a dirty job, it will give you valuable insight as to how the Elemental Hive actually operates."

Diamond nodded in agreement, finding no fault in Scootaloo's reasoning. "I have another question, I won't be turned into a changeling myself right?"

"Not unless you want it Diamond," Scootaloo's reply was soft spoken, successfully easing Diamond's nerves. "forced transformations are frowned upon and harshly punished. I suggest we drop this matter all together, we are here for a sleepover so let the games begin! Let's start with a game of truth or dare to warm up."

The others nodded in agreement, and decided for Diamond to go first as an ice breaker. "Hmmm… Scootaloo, truth or dare?"

"Dare," The orange and purple drone said with a smirk. "Nopony or ling has ever done something that resulted in me refusing."

"Quite bold and prideful Scootaloo," Diamond said with a gleam in her eyes. "I dare you to go to mommy and daddy's house and scare them as Chrysalis."

Scootaloo, and every single ling in the hivemind, feel silent at the dare. Scootaloo didn't need a lecture from her queens to know just how disrespectful it was, not only to Diamond's parents, but also to the deceased changeling that was credited with the current vision of the changeling race.

"I-I can't do that Diamond…" Scootaloo said with her pride defeated. "I will do anything you ask as punishment, but you should never disrespect those that have passed over, and that crosses a line I refuse to do."

"Fine then, you are to be my personal maid for the next month." Diamond's tone was absolute, and Scootaloo looked at the floor and gave a nod of acceptance. "Good, now it is your go maid."

"Silver Spoon, truth or dare?" Scootaloo asked in a quiet voice.

"Truth." Silver replied feeling bad for her friend, putting a hoof on her friend's shoulder.

Scootaloo felt a little better at the jesture, giving a small hug before continuing. "Is it true that you were responsible for the anonymous truce between the nobles and queens by having your parents involved?"

Silver Spoon, to Diamond's absolute shock, nodded. "It was my idea, I presented the idea to them after I became friends you three. They were skeptical at first, just as speciest as everypony else used to be, then I brought you home for that study session and they saw just how right I was. Now look what that tiny bit of hope, that was as small as a mustard seed, has grown into."

Before Silver Spoon could ask her question, two masked pegasi came in and scooped them into thick, magically bound bags. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom tried their best to charge up a spell, but their efforts were futile.

"Quit squirming pests," One of the pegasi said in a guff, Stalliongrad accent as he and his partner flew off into the night. "or else we will have to squash you earlier than what the boss wants. By the way, good luck contacting your precious queens, these bags as specially built to block any changeling hivemind connections, so sit tight and enjoy the ride."

Both pegasi chuckled as they flew off into the night. While they were celebrating, the fillies were fearing for their lives, unsure of what awaited them upon landing


End file.
